1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, medium and apparatus for providing a mobile voice web service, and more particularly, to a method, medium and apparatus for easily and quickly performing a web access, a web navigation, and a web search in a mobile environment using voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the growth in use of mobile Internet environments, mobile web searching or downloading of content to a mobile terminal via the Internet is being performed with increasing frequency. However, a button input method used in terminals is too inconvenient and slow to input a search word due to miniaturization of buttons. In addition, since web page navigation using direction keys is slow and unbalanced in synchronization between a cursor movement and a button push, it is difficult to achieve efficient web navigation.
In order to make easy a web search in a mobile Internet environment, web search technologies using voice recognition have been developed. A conventional web search using voice suggests a server-client method. The following web access and search technologies using a server-client method have been disclosed.
Korean Patent Application No. 0486030 relates to an Internet site access apparatus and method for a wireless mobile terminal using voice recognition, by which voice input to the wireless mobile terminal is recognized by a voice recognition server and moved to a desired Internet site and a multimedia server maps a voice recognition syntax from a uniform resource locator (URL) transmitted with the input voice and transmits the mapped voice recognition syntax to the voice recognition server.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-0087281 relates to an Internet site search method of a wireless mobile terminal using voice recognition, by which the Internet is searched using voice without a separate voice recognition module via a voice recognition server for registering voice data of users, a search word is recognized by means of comparison of registered voice data of a user, and non-registered voice data is patterned using a database (DB) algorithm.
However, according to the technologies described above, even if voice is input to a terminal, voice recognition is performed by a server using a communication network instead of the terminal. Thus, a high-capacity voice recognition engine requiring a large amount of computing resources and syntax is needed, and if a communication network is used for recognizing voice of a user, costs increase due to the use of the communication network, and furthermore, the voice recognition depends on a communication speed and a state of the communication network.
In addition, by applying the same voice recognition model to all users without considering an individual web history of each user, a characteristic of mobile terminals generally used in a personal environment is not reflected.